


Conviction

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past Character Death, Spoilers, pre-game scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Scene in which Jowd gives his coat to the Pigeon Man before turning himself in to the police for Alma's death.





	

The junkyard maintenance building seems to loom over him in a way it never has before. Jowd almost leaves. He’s not ready. He can’t slip up. He starts to turn away then stops with a deep breath. He has to and if he can’t do this how can he handle Him?

He pushes through the door. The superintendent is seated at his desk, but turns in his seat at his entrance and gives him a nod of greeting before his eyes narrow behind those glasses. How much shows? Jowd almost loses his resolve again.

“I have a favour to ask,” Jowd says quietly.

He’s not sentimental. He never thought to put much stock in a piece of cloth, yet as he shrugs off his coat, he feels a weight lift. It’s gone. He’s not a detective. He’s a criminal.

He holds the coat out, “I need you to take this from me.”

The superintendent cuts straight to the point, “What’s going on?”

“I’m turning myself in.” He pauses. Three words. A gunshot and tears.  Three words should be easy. Blood and empty stares. A simple statement.

“Alma is dead.”

The superintendent blinks. Jowd isn’t used to seeing him confused. He supposes there’s a first time for everything. This is the first and last time.

“What happened?” he barks.

Jowd has been a detective long enough to know that lies have a way of unravelling. A simple truth is better. Blood on his hands. A pointed gun. Fact.

“I shot her.”

“Hmph, I know your humour is off colour but…” he stops with an intense stare at Jowd. “You’re serious.”

Jowd pushes the coat at him. “Please.”

The superintendent seems to take it automatically, but his gaze is still fixed on Jowd. “You wouldn’t.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

Jowd’s mouth twists. Let it go. Let him go, but he still has worse to deal with after this. “Why does anyone?” He shrugs, “I guess I am just a murderer.” The word is bitter in his mouth. He must get used to it.

“Right, the most solid man I know just decides to shoot the love of his life. You want to try that again?”

“No.” He gestures at the coat, “You can get rid of that if it gets in the way. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Jowd, I can’t pretend to understand what’s going on, but are you going to let whatever lowlife did this get away with it? You know this isn’t right.”

“It is right,” Jowd snaps, his tone harsh, “I shot Alma. I will take the punishment. My doing, mine.”

He has to finish this now. Now before something slips, before his old friend pushes too hard. Act fast, maintain control of the situation. Everything is in place; he couldn’t have given them an easier case. It should be enough to deter even Him… shouldn’t it?

“I have to go.” Jowd turns abruptly on his heel.

“Jowd.”

Jowd stops and looks over his shoulder. The superintendent lifts the coat.

“I don’t make promises lightly, but this I promise you. I will return this coat to you one day.”

Jowd smiles: one of sympathy, pity, self-deprecation. “Don’t make a promise you can’t keep. Good bye,” names drop away – too personal. ‘Doctor’ no longer applies and there’s too much history. He cannot say friend now. He ends it there and leaves the old maintenance building for the last time.


End file.
